


Reborn in the ashes spread on the sand

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Padmé Amidala Lives, Rebellion, liberty with canon, takes these pew pew movies serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: “Anakin Skywalker is dead, only Darth Vader remains.” He doesn’t tell him that he doesn’t want to see his own face. He wants Anakin to be a good person in death so that Vader won’t carry the burden of his lost life and that of his wife and children that no one will ever know. It is a relief to become Vader, to find solace in this new skin, in this shelter where his grief and pain can’t reach him. Yet the fear of being found out, of tarnishing his mother’s son, of damaging the image of her sweet Ani, he makes sure that rumors start about the suit. He doesn’t care which of the rumors the world believes, whether it is empty from the inside and will release toxins when opened, or that what underneath is so repulsive not even the Emperor wants to see it. He doesn’t mind so long no one will try to uncover the face of the past that he wears.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Reborn in the ashes spread on the sand

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: ANAKIN DOES NOT AID WITH ORDER 66 AT THE TEMPLE, HE WAS ALREADY AT MUSTAFAR BYE.
> 
> Also I took some liberties with bacta tanks being able to heal Anakin's burn wounds pfffff so he will stay pretty - its a thing I will die for ngl. // This fic is a mess but I enjoyed writing it.

After Obi-wan leaves Anakin to die on Mustafar, he decides in a whim, when he’s overcome with grieve to take Padme with him. He feels it's his final duty as teacher and brother to his lost friend, to protect the one person Anakin loved more than himself. With the empire only at its foundation but all the Jedi gone Obi-wan knows that he can’t do anything to fix the Republic. He can't help the Jedi who were brutally murdered by the Chancellor, so he decides to help the only person he can. From the all seeing eye of the Sith he uses all his power to hide her on Alderaan where she can safely give birth. These weeks of waiting are blurry and fueled only by despair, exhaustion and a massive amount of Anger. Anger at Anakin for giving in, anger at Palpatine for betraying them all, anger at himself for not acknowledging Anakin’s struggle. Soon after their disappearance the rumors start, whispers claiming Amidala was killed during the emperor’s siege by a Sith, like all opposing senators were. Bail asks them once mere days after Padme gave birth to the twins, if it is better to let the people know or if declaring her dead would be better. It is Padme who decides now is a time for hiding, she says it while crying and holding her children. To keep them save, to be able to protect them from a man she believed to be her mentor and friend, to keep them alive she would betray all she stands for. After giving birth Padme lost a part of herself but gained new ones. However soon the burning eye of the Sith becomes too fierce, and to protect the twins they flee to Tatooine where only the Hutts pose a threat. One easily overcome if needed.

And even there on Tatooine the rumor that Anakin the Hero with No fear had died in the Jedi purge, reaches them within a basic year. It’s the first time Obi-wan cries, it is not the first time he denies himself the luxury of the Jedi code where he can hide from his own feelings, but its the first time he shows it to the outside world. Padme holds him through the worst shakes and only when the twins start crying does she let go.

| - |

Anakin remembers nothing from being found on Mustafar, all he knows is the inside of a Bacta tank. — Only after 2.5 years has he recovered enough that he can be removed from it. Looking up in the mirror and staring into his own familiar face causes one of the biggest tremors in the force he ever created, second to the tremor he created after he heard that _she_ died. It is only then that he decides to wear the Vader suit, when his master asks about it, he replies “Anakin Skywalker is dead, only Darth Vader remains.” He doesn’t tell him that he doesn’t want to see his own face. He wants Anakin to be a good person in death so that Vader won’t carry the burden of his lost life and that of his wife and children that no one will ever know. It is a relief to become Vader, to find solace in this new skin, in this shelter where his grief and pain can’t reach him. Yet the fear of being found out, of tarnishing his mother’s son, of damaging the image of her sweet Ani, he makes sure that rumors start about the suit. He doesn’t care which of the rumors the world believes, whether it is empty from the inside and will release toxins when opened, or that what is underneath is so repulsive not even the Emperor wants to see it. He doesn’t mind so long no one will try to uncover the face of the past that he wears.

| - |

Obi-wan asks her once whether she knew anyone who could be the Emperor’s loyal dog Darth Vader. Padme knows that Palpatine had children but she can’t imagine someone who can carry the burden of serving as the “ears of the emperor” nor someone Palpatine would trust to be his representative. _But_ she muses, _I didn’t know him at all in the end_. Images of Darth Vader at meetings and visiting planets where the emperor’s forces fight spread quickly, followed by stories that can only be rumors. These terrifying stories of a mad-man start soon after his arrival on Alderaan where people claim that the mere presence of Darth Vader causes them to surrender. Now it is said that Vader is the strongest Sith and that’s why the Emperor keeps him so close. Padme doesn’t doubt it for she knows one thing for sure, Darth Sidious would always try to own those stronger than him.

— Time passes as it always does, even in times of war —

It is only through Bail’s hasty holo that Padme, Obi-wan and the twins can hide and come up with a plan. Someone must’ve told the Empire that there was a Jedi on Tatooine, according to Bail. It make sense to Padme, and she tells him so, because Obi-wan trains her children. It shouldn’t be possible but she sees Bail pale even more at the mention of the twins. He has been trying to convince her to return to Alderaan, to play a bigger role in the Rebellion, to claim her rightful place and to give her children a better life. It’s no use though for she will not leave Tatooine until she knows her children can protect themselves. _Stay alert_ , Bail says and she knows he worries for her and her force sensitive children, _he will send Darth Vader_. It doesn’t even phase her, they’ve been preparing for this ever since the news of the hunt on ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi, last remaining Jedi - Reward two million credits’. Padme knows life can be over in a blink of an eye and she refuses to be caught unaware. Besides Luke at age ten flies better than his father and Leia had remembered the coordinates to seven rebel hideouts ever since she was seven, her children will be safe no matter what will happen, so let him come. _If you try to destroy us_ , she thinks, _I will drag you down with us_.

| - |

Vader goes to Tatooine. He’s not amused and he can’t deny to himself that he is anxious. Obi-wan he knows, believes him dead. That doesn’t make it easier, for it is the same Obi-wan that left him on Mustafar to die and although he wants to hate him even more by blaming his previous master for the death of Padme, he knows better. The force feels thick and he will deny the tremor in his hands when he types in the coordinates until the day he dies. He lets his rage fuel him, partly because it is easier than to give in to the despair that clings to the remnants of his old soul. _Anakin is dead_ he reminds himself, no matter the old ghosts that sometimes haunt him. Sinking into the angry twisted form of meditation where he lets go of all his doubts. Darth Vader will kill the last Jedi and add his death to his sins.

Arriving on Tatooine feels like another ghost. The heat penetrates through his suit and the wind blows the sand in all the seams. He has been here for but a second and wants to leave already but the different force signatures in the house a few feet away from him beckon him. He doesn’t expect twins, especially not this young. Their signatures are much stronger and more comparable to a padawan than younglings like them. Their signature isn’t the only thing that causes some confusion, because while he knows he should take them to the Emperor he can't help buy being forcefully reminded of himself and Padme. They rage against him, these tiny creatures claiming that he can’t take their uncle Ben away from them, that their mom wont let him and uncle Ben would defeat him for sure. He can’t help but snort mentally, because ‘Master Kenobi’ has been downgraded then to 'Uncle Ben'. What happens next is solely because Vader underestimates them, because they’re children, because he’s distracted by his inner thoughts (by Anakin’s inner thoughts), and because he’s tired, tired of things he wont even dare to admit at night.

Obi-wan and another person jump him. He can’t make it sound any better than that. Darth Vader, the most feared soldier of the Empire, gets taken down with a very calculated hit to the weak part around his neck. The last thing Vader sees is a blurry vision of Padme hanging over him and he’s alright with dying right there and then.

| - |

They tie him up with so many force inhibitors that it would kill a lesser Jedi, but they don’t dare to take the suit of, Obi-wan claims because of the rumors that had spread years ago, but Padme can’t explain why she itches to remove the mask, she knows Obi-wan feels the urge too, and that alone is reason enough to not do it. Sith users are after all master manipulators. It’s the sudden deepening of the man’s breathing, so intensely loud through the modifier, that alerts them of his awakening.

“Padme?” The mechanical voice somehow sounds devastated but Obi-Wan pays it no mind, instead he clenches his fist around his lightsaber and turns to Padme.“He knows you?” She squints and shrugs “Many people knew me.” He frowns even harder. “Although most would know you as Amidala” she nods then, face severe as if even more confronted with the risk they’re taking by holding him hostage instead of just killing him.

“Who are you then behind the mask?”

It’s a somewhat rhetorical question but one that has held the rebellion’s rumor-mill busy. Some said it was Darth Sidious’ clone, others said it was only a manifestation of the Sith Lord’s will, and only some believed it to be a person. Those who believed that were hopeful, because a person could be swayed. Swayed back into the light.

The mask showed no emotion other than harsh breathing and the constant muttering, “said you were dead, said you were dead” it feels like a standstill, the man is not even acknowledging them anymore, some sort of inner turmoil had overtaken him. Padme and Obi-wan exchanged glances, _this_ their eyes said, _this is the emperor’s biggest weapon_?

“Mom, mom can we come in?” Leia and Luke peeked around the door and Padme rushed to hide them away, they were too young to see this, too pure to be tainted by war. She didn’t want them here and with quick movements she pushed them way, “No Leia, go wait with Luke in the pod like we said, **now**.” The sound of quiet rapid feet running away alerted them both that the muttering had fallen silent. It seemed that the Sith was back. But before either of them could do anything the force inhibitors fell off the man with a clatter and the rope tying him down all but disintegrated, towering before them seeing larger than life stood Darth Vader.

| - |

Luke and Leia, his children. Padme lived. Sidious had lied. He’s not even aware of his surroundings, the force lashes out and smashes around — “Vader, stop!” he can hear Padme yell, “He’s losing it” Obi-wan’s lightsaber is activated and the man pulled Padme behind him, inching to the door slowly, ready to leave — _but_ he thinks far away from himself as if its a thought he doesn’t even understand, _they can’t leave, not now that he has them again._ He moves as if to reach for them when something falls and catches his eye. It’s a hologram, a hologram of Anakin. The force whipping around him comes to a sudden halt and he falls to his knees as if all the strings holding him up were cut. It’s a hologram of _him_. He is Anakin Skywalker and he is alive.

The mask never felt heavier.

| - |

Obi-wan doesn’t know what to do. Darth Vader, after nearly destroying the house, had suddenly collapsed and after a minute of no one moving, Vader had with a sweep of his hands tossed his saber to their feet, like a surrender. It wasn’t right, Obi-wan didn’t trust it one bit, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was prepared to die in battle, or to be tortured so Padme and the twins would be save. He was ready to fulfill his final duty to his lost friend, he was however not ready to witness Darth Vader having a mental breakdown.

Suddenly as if caught in a new frenzy Vader starts clawing at the mask, clumsy hands pulling at the latches on the helmet and Obi-wan can’t help but think it looks somewhat sad, to see a strong man reduced to something _lost_. Padme still seems uncertain whether to leave or, because she is inherently a good person, to help a man in need. But before Obi-wan can make a decision the click of the helmet opening stops him. It feels as if the air is punched out of his lungs, because underneath the helmet is the face of Anakin Skywalker.

And he’s _crying_.

In front of him is Anakin Skywalker, and other than some rough scarring around his temple he looks almost the same as ten years ago, when Obi-wan left him to die on Mustafar. With a dull thud the mask falls to the floor and it seems to break the quiet trance they’re all stuck in.

“Ani?” Its Padme and underneath his own shock Obi-wan can hear her voice wavering between disbelief and something hopeful, or perhaps he’s just projecting his own emotions. Vader, no Anakin shakes his head as if to shake off the confusion. “He told me I killed you. Told me I killed our child. I don’t understand, I never meant to, I’m so sorry — ” voice cracking and shoulders hunching as if suddenly buried under the weight of his sins, Anakin looks evermore like the lost padawan Obi-wan neglected.

 _Never again_ , he thinks, _I will not fail him again_.

| - | 

“Radio Rebellion with the latest update. Darth Vader was defeated by General Kenobi — Victory upon the Empire”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“This is Rogue Three reporting, we found the Empire’s drone faculty, sir. It has been destroyed by someone else. They burned the Jedi symbol in the debris again.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Agent coming in, the Jedi rebels have been confirmed to be led by Senator Amidala and former Jedi - they wish to speak to the Rebellion”

.

.

.

.

.

.

"URGENT MESSAGE FOR SENATOR BAIL. ANAKIN SKYWALKER IS ALIVE. I REPEAT ANAKIN SKYWALKER IS ALIVE. HE STANDS WITH THE REBELLION.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“This is Mon Mothma - General Kenobi and General Skywalker have secured the information, proceed according to plan.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“ Commander Rex to report another victory of the recently returned Senator Amidala's fleet.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“THIS IS RADIO REBELLION. ANAKIN SKYWALKER, THE HERO WITH NO FEAR HAS DEFEATED THE EMPEROR.” 

**Author's Note:**

> “Did you hear, senator Amidala had to take a step back during the heavy injuries of her husband, heard he was on the brink of death even, can you imagine, but they’ve recovered, even their kids are badass and I swear they’re the biggest power couple I’ve ever see—“  
> “NO GOSSIPING ON PUBLIC LINE PILOT”  
> “Apologies, General Kenobi”
> 
> -
> 
> So basically bc I cant wrap shit up without making it dumb : Obi-wan and Padme have some hella therapy with Anakin; his guilt will forever be part of him but he tries to atone by helping padme fix the republic - he has no reason to stay a Sith if padme survived right. How the relationships between the 3 will be I leave up to you ;).


End file.
